A helmet is a form of protective gear worn to protect the head from injuries. Attaching a light source to a helmet is well known in the prior art. In general, a light source is affixed to a helmet for activities such as hiking, caving, mining, and other activates were a user may want or need hands-free lighting. A helmet mounted light source may also serve as a visual indicator of a wearer's presence and thereby act as a safety device.
Therefore, there is a need for a helmet mounted lighting system that may be securely mounted on a helmet or other type of protective headwear.